In general, an icemaker is a device that makes ice, and that is installed in a refrigerator or a water purifier. Many attempts have recently been made to diversify and improve the quality of offered refrigerating machines, such as refrigerators or water purifiers.
Refrigerating machines that include ice-making devices may be further provided with an ice bin capable of storing ice cubes (e.g., pieces of ice, ice, etc.) made by an icemaker. The ice bin may be configured to, when a user selects an ice ejection operation, eject a certain amount of ice among many pieces of ice stored in an ice bin.
In refrigerating machines having the aforementioned ice bins, the pieces of ice stored in the ice bin may be stuck together, making it difficult to discharge ice pieces smoothly or preventing smooth discharge altogether. Moreover, when ice pieces are ejected, pieces of ice may be broken, thereby varying an amount of ice being dispensed and potentially allowing for an excessive amount of ice to be dispensed at one time.